L'plier
by Dangsoo
Summary: Naruto's foot caught on a rug edge and his hand slipped; the whole restaurant fell silent. He watched the slowing of time as the plates slid off his hands and up into the air, spinning almost gracefully, before landing all over Sasuke. Eventual Yaoi. Disclaimer: All rights reserved.
1. Dinner jackets and business cards

The kitchen was hot, sweaty and bustling. Chefs and waiters alike weaved between each other, dodging elbows and shoulders, trays of food and dirtied plates. The halogen light above the back pantry flickered precariously, reflecting off the steel shelves which were loaded heavily with bags of rice, flour, pulses, various fresh vegetables, jars, and bottles of oil. A large wooden crate filled to the brim with potatoes was being used to prop open a battered wooden door into the back alleyway behind the bustling restaurant kitchen. A tall, slightly thin man leaned against the wall just to the left of the door. A smouldering cigarette hung from his lips, his arm cradled the back of his head, his fingers woven through his spiked hair. The man lifted his free hand and gently took the cigarette between his index and middle fingers, inhaling deeply, before flicking the stub to the floor and crushing it under his shoe. He exhaled, the smoke curling up past his face and into the night sky, dissipating quickly. He watched it vanish.

A head poked around the door. 'Naruto! What are you doing out here! Get inside. Now.' Naruto huffed and pushed himself away from the wall, coughing deeply. 'Those things are gonna kill you,' the other waiter said. 'Come on.' He stuck his thumb over his shoulder, towards the kitchen.

'Alright, alright. I'm coming. Don't lose your balls.' Shikamaru flashed a grin at Naruto and the two sauntered back to the kitchen. Naruto poked his friend. 'You've got a stain on your sleeve.' Shikamaru looked down and cursed, pulling at the orange splat on his cuff.

'I'm gonna get murdered. Damn ratatouille!'

'I brought a spare today. Wear that.'

Shikamaru smiled gratefully at Naruto, before speeding off towards the cloakroom. Naruto, left alone in the dimly lit staff corridor, checked his watch and started at the time. Cursing, he sped off towards the kitchen, tugging at his black waistcoat and attempting to tame his unruly spiked hair. Pressing at the swinging doors, he stepped into the chaos of the working kitchen, narrowly dodging a waitress laden with dirty plates and dishes. He used his height to his advantage, peering over the heads of staff to find the head waiter, Neji. Spotting him by the order screen, he picked his way over and stood to attention. Neji frowned at him. 'You stink of smoke.' He barked. 'I have told you time and time again not to smoke in uniform and what do you do? You go and smoke in it.' Naruto looked sheepishly away from Neji's piercing gaze, suddenly finding the salad bar very interesting. 'Naruto!' he snapped his head back to the head waiter. Neji pointed to an icon on the screen. 'Go and serve table 7.' Naruto nodded, looking at the screen, before turning around and briskly walking through the ornate double doors that divided the kitchen and the decadent restaurant floor. The doors swung back a few times before settling shut and blocking out all noise and atmosphere from the chaotic kitchen, leaving comforting sounds of a classical piano, courteous talking, and dignified order. Waiters dressed in straight black tailored trousers, pressed white shirts and black waistcoats leaned around smartly dressed customers serving and removing dishes, while others took orders and guided customers to crisply dressed white tables laid with ornate silverware and crystal cut glasses. Naruto watched the now tidy Shikamaru help an elegant woman into her seat, before unfolding a linen napkin and placing it courteously on her lap. Naruto turned his attention back to table 7, whipped out his notebook and a pen from his pocket before smiling and addressing the customers seated. Finishing the order, he collected the leather bound menus, logged it into the computer, and entered the kitchen to collect the service call for another table.

Sasuke seated himself in the sleek black car waiting for him on the pavement. He re-adjusted his black bow tie and dinner jacket, pulling his cuffs down slightly so as to show the silver cufflinks he had been gifted to him by his mother on the birthday before she had died. They were all the more important to him as a result, and he wore them whenever he deemed it appropriate. This was one such occasion. Rolling his eyes at the extravagance of the leather car interior, he sat back and gazed languidly out of the tinted windows, watching the world pass blurrily. His long black lashes laced together and separated as he blinked slowly, bored. Sasuke's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he swiped his thumb over the touch screen to read it. The message was from his brother, Itatchi. Smirking at the sarcasm laced within the text, he flipped the phone sideways and typed a reply with his thumbs.

_I know. This wedding dinner thing is a waste of time. How are we related to the girl anyway?_

He tapped the send button and dropped the phone on the clean leather beside him. A few minutes later, the phone buzzed again. Picking it up, he read the message.

_She's our Great Aunt's daughter. Don't forget to congratulate them when you greet - I know what you are like. See you later._

Sasuke snorted at the text and tucked the phone back into his suit pocket. Leaning forward, he tapped the driver on the shoulder. 'How long until arrival?'

The driver leaned his head back a little so as to speak to Sasuke while still paying attention to the road. 'A few more minutes. We are almost at _L'plier_ sir.'

Sasuke nodded and leaned back into the seat. He turned his head back to the window.

The inner city borough of Westminster leered over the car in which Sasuke sat. Large Georgian and Victorian buildings in carved white sandstone framed the road. The pavement was lined by trees and black streetlamps which lit up the buildings in clean white and yellow light. A red double decker bus passed the car window, empty apart from an old man wrapped in a fleece and a businesswoman talking animatedly over her phone. The car turned down onto Millbank, following the lit Thames until slowing to a stop outside a grand restaurant with a silver plaque, on which was etched _L'plier. _A porter wearing a tailcoat opened the door and greeted Sasuke politely. Sasuke stepped out smoothly and nodded at the porter, who swung out an arm, gesturing towards the entrance. Obliging, Sasuke waited for the porter to hurry forward and open the door to the restaurant before stepping inside, his shined black shoes sinking slightly into the dark blue and yellow ornate carpet. A waiter stood to attention, addressing Sasuke politely. He stated the surname of the wedding guests and was guided to a large circular table. The waiter pulled out a chair and Sasuke sat and let the waiter place the napkin over his lap before he tucked himself in. Smiling politely to the guests around the table, he congratulated the betrothed couple, greeted his brother sitting across from him and began the meaningless conversation that would punctuate the next two hours in the restaurant.

Naruto picked up the trays to serve the next table. Balancing them expertly up his forearms, he pushed the double doors open from the kitchen and entered the restaurant. He walked gracefully across the floor to a larger table by the window, his attention momentarily diverted by a high pitched laugh emitted from a small girl perched precariously on a chair piled with cushions. In the moment of distraction, Naruto's foot caught on a rug edge and his hand slipped; the whole restaurant fell silent. He watched the slowing of time as the plates slid off his hands and up into the air, spinning almost gracefully. The food danced in circular motions – pasta cascading over sauce, and beef sliding as if one over potatoes and gravy, the whole colourful spectacle framed by red wine and dressing. Gravity took hold of the objects, and they fell in beautiful unison, before landing all over Sasuke.

Naruto blanched, his body frozen in shock and disbelief, his hands trembling as Sasuke looked at him. His eyes were dark, mysterious, and overwhelmingly _furious_. Sasuke stood, pieces of potato rolling off his lap, and gravy dripping from his now limp hair. Naruto dragged his nerves together and stuttered 'I… I…'

'Well?' Sasuke growled.

'I'm so sorry!' Naruto gushed. 'I'll fully refund the meal!'

'No point. I'm not paying.' Sasuke swiped gravy and peas from his hair. He looked angrily at Naruto. 'Well are you going to get me a cloth or not!?' Naruto jumped and scurried away, visibly shaking. Sasuke waited impatiently, tapping his foot, stepping pasta into the carpet. He didn't care. He was _filthy, wet, _and wearing his _best suit. _Hearing a quiet snicker behind him he turned to find the bride, his cousin, laughing behind her hand at him; her expression quickly changed to fear as she shot her a glare of pure death. Snapping his head back, he saw the tall waiter with obscenely messy blonde hair scurrying back towards him; face pale, sleeves covered in food, clutching a towel and a damp cloth. Sasuke snatched the cloths from his hands as soon as he was within distance, then took of his dinner jacket and handed it to Naruto. He began to sponge his trousers off, and then handed the damp cloth to Naruto, who began to sponge the jacket. Scrubbing at a thick lump of sauce, he addressed Naruto. 'You will come to my address tomorrow. You will pick up my dirty clothes. You will pay for the dry-cleaning. You will hand deliver them back.' He looked sharply up at the blonde, who nodded, folding the jacket over his arm.

'I'll take this now if it pleases you then sir?' He asked nervously. Sasuke nodded and turned towards the guests at the table.

'I think I may leave early. I hope you all enjoy your evening.' Forcing out a smile, he turned on his heel and left the restaurant swiftly, leaving a stunned table and waiter, a quiet restaurant, and a smirking brother. Naruto, noticing that most of the restaurant was focussed on him felt his face and ears redden; he turned quickly, hurrying towards the kitchen, and pushed the doors open, practically running. He pressed himself against the wall next to the door, breathing hard, eyes shut. Finally calm enough to relax a little, he opened his eyes and jumped as the scowling face of Neji filled his vision. He stuttered nervously, tugging at his high collar with an index finger, then yelped as his forearm was grabbed and he was roughly pulled out of the kitchen and into the staff corridor, then dragged into the cloakroom. Neji, who had up to this point been stoically quiet, snapped.

'HOW DARE YOU LOWER THE REPUTATION OF THIS PRESTIGIOUS ESTABLISHMENT!' He shouted, a vein pulsing beside his ear. Naruto cowered at the pulsing rage the head waiter was radiating, taking a step back in fear. 'WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND WERE YOU DOING TO LET YOURSELF DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!? NO ONE IN MY TEAM HAS _EVER _HUMILIATED ME LIKE THAT. _NOBODY!_' Neji was practically screaming now, his cheeks turning red from the effort. Small globules of spittle hit Naruto's face as Neji honed in on the thin man. His next words were quieter, dripping with malice. 'You are lucky I don't just drop you here and now. _Imbecile_.' Naruto exhaled a shuddering breath, realising he hadn't done so since he had been shoved into the cloakroom. Neji scowled. 'No pay or this shift, or the next one. I expect you to work _exceptionally _hard from this point onwards. You are on thin ice.' He poked Naruto hard in the chest. 'Go home. I don't want to see you.'

'Y-yes sir. Thank you sir!' Naruto stood, frozen, as Neji turned briskly and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Naruto whined and sank weakly onto a wooden bench, his head in his hands and fingers deep in his spiky hair. He heard the door open, and looked up to see Shikamaru sitting himself down next to Naruto. Shikamaru smiled at him.

'Don't worry so much about it. Neji's a bastard anyway, and you didn't get laid off.'

Naruto smiled weakly, looking down at his shaking hands. 'I need a fag,' he breathed.

Shikamaru hit him on the shoulder. 'No you don't. Go home idiot.'

Naruto got up, still clutching the soiled dinner jacket and walked over to his locker, emptying it. 'Don't forget you're wearing my shirt Shika.' Shikamaru shook his head at him and waved him away. Snorting, Naruto left the cloakroom and walked down the little corridor, reaching the staff entrance. Sliding on his coat, he stepped into the night and fished around in his pocket for his box of cigarettes and lighter, the dinner jacket slung over his arm. Lighting one, he took a deep draw and stopped under the yellow light of a street lamp to inspect the jacket more closely. Looking at the label, what he perceived at first to be an expensive designer dinner jacket, he realised was actually a simple tailored jacket from a department store. In fact, Naruto could have bought one himself. He checked the pockets to find nothing but a business card, slightly damp with soup, inscribed with simple black letters:

_Uchicha Sasuke - Retail Consultant_

Underneath was a phone number and the address of the office he worked at. _So he's just a simple estate agent, _he thought, thankful. _At least I didn't piss off some super rich guy… He seemed kinda scary though. _Naruto took a deep drag on the cigarette and continued home, turning down a back street to cut the corner. The smouldering fag lit his face in orange light as he inhaled on it deeply, before stubbing it out on the brick wall and flicking it into an open industrial waste bin. Reaching his home, he fished his keys from his jacket pocket and opened the door to his basement flat he rented from the old Asian couple who lived in the townhouse above. Flicking on the light, he walked over to his untidy bed and fell upon it, knocking off a game controller that had been buried between the bedclothes. Reaching over, he picked it up, flicked on the television and the games console, and lost himself in shooting computerised Nazis.

Sasuke got into the black cab he had hailed on the side of the road. He was sick of walking and cold from the lack of a jacket. He didn't care that it would cost a fortune. Directing the driver, he sat back and rested his cheek against the heel of his hand, the muscle being pushed up towards his eye. He felt his eyes droop a little and sighed. _At least I didn't have to endure that bitch's talking any more... rich bastard and her rich bastard fiancée. _He felt his lips curl involuntarily into a smirk at the thought of the waiter's terrified face. _I hope he wasn't fired… he did save me from some boredom, _he thought. The taxi pulled up outside of his house and he got out, fishing into his trouser pocket for his wallet. Finding it, he pulled out a £10 note and handed it to the taxi driver, taking the change. The cold wind chilled his wet skin as he walked up to the steps to his little two bedroom house-share and dug out his keys, pushing the correct one into the lock. He checked his letterbox; finding nothing, he climbed the stairs to the second level of the townhouse and unlocked his door. Stepping inside, he emptied his pockets into an ornate bowl on a shelf, took off his shoes, and went straight to the bathroom. Unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a pale chest, he turned on the shower and shut the bathroom door.

**I decided to write another story :D**

**SUPER LONG CHAPTAAAR! This story will have slower updates but longer chapters if all goes to plan. :)**

**What do you think so far? Reviews will result in free opera…**


	2. Rain and McMuffins

Naruto woke reluctantly to the sound of his bedside alarm. Frowning, he grumbled and rolled over, unearthing his arm from the duvet and swinging it over to slap a flattened palm on the button, stopping the beeping abruptly. Groaning, he scrunched up his face and rubbed his tired eyes with a fist, before pushing himself up and sliding his legs over the side of the bed. He wriggled his toes into the soft rag rug beneath his feet, pulling the duvet over his shoulders like a cape, before getting up and stumbling groggily towards his little bathroom across the room, the duvet still draped over him. The door creaked as he pushed it open and stumbled to the sink, the bathroom mat crumpling a little as he stepped across it. He looked up into the mirror bolted above the basin and grimaced at what he saw. His was pale, his face a little greasy from sleep, and his eyes were slightly puffy. Letting the duvet fall to the floor, he lifted the knob of the tap and splashed his face with cold water, hissing at the shock. Drying his face on a pink towel hung over the radiator, he turned on the spot and leant over the bath to turn on the shower, before picking up his duvet by a corner and sauntering back into his studio style basement room, dragging it lazily behind him. He flung the duvet on the bed and began to undress, taking his Beatles Yellow Submarine t-shirt and long linen pyjama trousers off and leaving them in a crumpled heap. Turning on his heel, he walked back into the now steaming bathroom and shut the door.

The kettle on the stove whistled loudly and steam shot out of the spout. Sasuke lifted it off the fire and turned off the gas. Walking across his simple white laminate kitchen, he opened a cupboard and pulled out a heavy blue striped mug, placing it on the crumb spattered wooden chopping board next to the stove. Opening another cupboard, he pulled out a china teapot detailed with pictures of geishas and lifted the lid. He spooned tea leaves into the teapot and poured hot water into it, watching as the tea leaves swirled about in the hot liquid. Sasuke preferred to use tea leaves. Though they were more expensive, he found it quite relaxing to go through the familiar processes; he thought they tasted better, too. Opening a drawer, he fished out a little metal strainer and placed it over the mug, before taking it and the teapot into his lounge. Placing both on his dark polished coffee table, he reached between the squashy red sofa cushions and located the remote, before flopping down onto it and turning on his small flat screen television. He flicked through the channels before settling on BBC Breakfast; the two hosts were interviewing a chatty singer with a lot of tattoos about her newest album. _Suitably mundane for the morning, h_e thought, drawing his knees up onto the sofa and leaning over to his coffee table. He lifted the lid of the teapot and inspected the colour of the water – satisfied; he poured the tea through the strainer into the mug, the little sieve catching the now black tea leaves. Lifting the strainer, he tapped the tea leaves back into the teapot and stood. Returning to the kitchen, he bent down and pulled open the fridge, taking the little plastic bottle of milk with a green top out. He stood and pushed the door shut with his foot, before threading a finger through the handle on the milk and sauntering back into the living room. He tugged slightly upwards on the waistband of his blue-grey pyjama bottom trousers, only the fronts of his bare feet visible below the crumpled material, before returning to the sofa and proceeding to pour a splash of milk into his tea. Sinking further into the sofa, he sipped at the hot liquid.

Sasuke's phone vibrated, moving a little across the table as it did so. He picked it up and swiped down on the screen, reading the text he had just received. He smirked slightly at the words.

_I am sorry to bother you, but yesterday evening you didn't leave me an address to drop off your suit jacket. If you wouldn't mind, can you give me your home address and postcode?_

_Once again, I am extremely sorry for what happened.  
Thanks,  
Naruto Uzumaki (The Waiter)_

Sasuke flipped his phone sideways and typed a quick reply. Tapping the send button, he spun the phone off into the sofa and scratched his bare chest. Rising, he switched off the television and walked towards his bedroom to get dressed.

The rain pattered against the window as Naruto pulled on his jumper. He stood in front of the full length mirror and inspected his outfit, before reaching over to the windowsill and grabbing a jar of hair putty, opening it and running a little through his blonde hair, forming his customary fluffed spikes. Unlike his smart waiter outfit (now hung up in the wardrobe) his casual style was very indie; he had a silver cartilage stud in his left ear, and favoured oversized jumpers and skinny jeans. Today's outfit was very much in this style – he was wearing faded black skinny jeans, an orange and red fairisle jumper that reached his thighs, and some battered brown dress shoes. Taking the soiled dinner jacket he had hung on a coat hanger in his wardrobe, he folded it up and placed it into a carrier bag, before shrugging on a dark blue duffel coat with black faux leather panels on the shoulders. He did the jacket all the way up, threading all of the toggles, before wandering his studio flat for essential items: keys, phone, and wallet. Placing the items into the deep pockets in the duffel coat, he grabbed a large black golfing umbrella with a wooden handle and stepped out of the front door into the typical London weather – rain. Pushing open the umbrella, Naruto was presented with a blue sky he had painted on the underside of the material – it had cracked a little on the folds, but made him smile anyway. The pattering of the rain against the pongee fabric became his soundtrack as he walked towards the dry cleaners on his local high street corner, the carrier bag swinging with his step, his fingers becoming cold and damp from the fine rain.

The little bell above the door rung as Naruto pushed the glass door inwards, entering the little dry cleaners. A petite young Chinese girl was standing at the counter, looking slightly bored, doodling on the back of a disguarded receipt with a cracked blue biro. She looked up and smiled, swiping the doodle off the countertop. Naruto pulled out the soiled jacket and gave to her, his mind wandering slightly as he stared at the rows of large washing machines and tumble dryers with little money slots. His attention was brought back to the girl when she told him the price of the clean; he paid, requesting that it be cleaned by the end of today, then fishing out a few extra coins for the express charge. She handed him a little pink slip with the time of collection, and he turned, leaving the shop and re-opening his umbrella. His phone chimed in his pocket – flipping the lid, he read the text from Shikamaru.

_Yo. Wanna get some breakfast in Maccy D's?_

Naruto quickly tapped the buttons of his phone to reply.

_Yeah. See you in 15. _

He pushed the pink slip of paper and the phone into his coat pocket and set off, turning in the opposite direction of his house. The rain increased in intensity, pattering loudly against the umbrella as he traipsed the grey high street. Reaching the bus stop, he stood under the shelter and put down his umbrella. He peered at the busy bus timetable, before glancing at his leather watch. _5 minutes._ Delving into his pocket once more, he pulled out a single cigarette and his lighter and lit up, inhaling the hot smoke into his lungs. He blew out the grey substance into the rain and took another drag; leaning against the clear plastic wall of the bus shelter, he waited. A few minutes later, the bus turned the corner; stubbing out the half smoked fag, Naruto stuck an arm out to hail it, before stepping on the bus and swiping his oyster. He climbed to the upper level and seated himself on a well-worn seat, staring out of the window at the grey, rain spattered morning passing him by, his umbrella between his knees.

Shikamaru was waiting for him outside the fast food restaurant, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. He smiled at him as Naruto approached. 'Hey mate.'

'Hi Shika. You alright?' Naruto raised a hand in greeting, flashing a lopsided grin at his friend. Shikamaru's hair was tied back in a stubby ponytail, covered by the hood of his heavy black trench coat with large wooden buttons. He had left his jacket open, revealing a simple denim shirt and beige chinos. A pair of plain black Doc Martens bedecked his feet. He pushed himself off the wall and they both entered, each pushing one swinging door. Walking up to the still virtually empty counter, Naruto stared at the bright breakfast menus above the employee's heads. Hearing Shikamaru order and still undecided, he simply echoed his friend, adding a small latte to the bill. He fished out money from his ever thinning wallet, paid, and seated himself by the window with his food, opening the wrapper and turning his nose up slightly at what he was presented with. Looking up at Shikamaru, he frowned.

'What the hell is this?' he poked at his food.

'McMuffin.' Shikamaru opened his, peeling off the melted cheese. 'Though why the hell they put cheese in it I'll never know.' Naruto grimaced at the sight of Shikamaru dissecting his breakfast.

'I think I'll just have porridge thanks.'

'Suit yourself!' Shikamaru took a great bite out of the muffin. 'Mmh.'

Naruto pushed his disguarded food towards Shikamaru, before getting up and returning to the counter to buy a pot of plain instant porridge, no syrup. Returning to the table, he took a sip of his latte and looked out of the rain speckled window, watching a group of girls pass by, chatting animatedly. Shikamaru's poke roused him from his reverie. 'This is why you are so thin. Eat that.' He gestured towards Naruto's disguarded porridge. Smirking slightly, Naruto pulled the cardboard bowl towards him and took a bite. 'You should really try to be healthier, Naruto. You smoke and don't eat enough. There is a reason why you are too pale you know.' Naruto waved a hand at him.

'I just forget. It's not like I don't _want _to eat.'

'I don't want to have to remind you all the time, bastard.'

Naruto chuckled. 'Who else would do it? The epic bromance continues!' Shikamaru flicked a bit of bread at him. Huffing, Naruto spooned more porridge into his mouth.

**Aaand here's another chapter for you to enjoy :) **

**This chapter is a bit Naruto heavy I know, so the next one will feature more Sasuke :P**

**I know I am glamourising smoking here, and I would just like to note that smoking is NOT cool; it stinks, it's expensive, and has no medical benefit at all. I don't smoke, and never will. I'm going to make Naruto quit anyway later. **

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	3. Scrubbing brushes and bus fares

Sasuke finished logging in the sales data, before saving it and sending it as an attachment on an email to his boss, Izumo. Resting his hand lightly on the mouse plugged into the side of the computer, he logged out of his work email account, resolving not to look at it for the rest of the weekend. Sasuke leaned back in his swivel chair and tipped his head back, sighing. He raised his arm over his head and pushed the sleeve of the dark blue, thickly ribbed jumper up, bending his slender wrist to reveal a chrome watch with a black face and four silver lines to indicate the quarter hours. 'Nearly twelve thirty,' Sasuke told himself, before sitting up and grabbing his phone sitting on some papers on his desk. He pressed the button on the top and swiped down with his thumb to unlock it, seeing a new message from the waiter from last night.

_The dry cleaning will be finished by 2:00pm. When do you want me to drop it off?_

_Naruto_

Flipping the phone, Sasuke tapped a quick reply:

_Whenever. _

He brushed the send button with his thumb, and watched the little loading bar process the message. It chimed, indicating the message was sent, and Sasuke locked it and slipped it into his black jeans. He pushed himself away from his desk, before rising from his swivel chair and sauntering into his kitchen, reaching across the dining table and flicking the little radio on. Pressing a button for a pre-set station, he was presented with an advert about discounts at Asda. _They lie in those… _he thought, before turning towards the kitchen surfaces, which were strewn with plates and pans from a few day's cooking. The adverts on the radio stopped and the DJ spoke, introducing a song, and faded it in. Electronica music blared from the little speakers, Sasuke bobbing his head to the base as he loaded the dishwasher and filled a washing up bowl for objects too large. Pushing the now full dishwasher door shut with a socked foot, he turned to the bowl and rolled up his sleeves, taking off his watch and leaving it on the windowsill in front of the sink. He dipped his hands in the foamy water, fishing for the scrubbing brush; proceeding to find it, he grabbed a large pot still sitting on the side and dumped it in the bowl, tipping it over on its side to let it fill partly with the hot soapy water. Sasuke's hands were a little red from the almost scalding liquid as he proceeded to scrub the pot. Everybody at work always saw Sasuke as fragile – they saw his smart style, pale skin and clean hair, and immediately assumed he never got into any kind of situation which involved any manual labour. They also all seemed to assume he listened to 'shit pop music,' as his work colleague had told him earlier in the week – Sasuke loved to see their expression when he told them his favourite type of music was electronica or dub-step and his chosen past time was white water kayaking. What he never told anyone was that he also had a very large collection of opera and choral music - _If I told them that then they would assume they had won… more trouble, _Sasuke had justified, and had since refrained from mentioning his more tame tastes.

Upon finishing the washing up, Sasuke tipped the plastic washing up bowl over, watching as the now slightly orange water drained down the plug hole. He replaced the now empty bowl in the basin and dried his pink, slightly wrinkled hands on a tea-towel hung over the handle of the oven by his knee. Returning his watch to his wrist, her rolled down his sleeves and grabbed a damp lilac sponge-cloth hung over the tap, and proceeded to wipe his surfaces clean, collecting the crumbs in his hand. Finishing, he surveyed his handiwork – a clean, white kitchen, ready to mess up again. Good. He flipped the cloth into the sink and left, plopping once again down on his sofa in the living room. He grabbed the remote half submerged in the sofa cushions again, and turned on the television, flicking to an old black and white film set in a small coastal town. Uninterested, Sasuke let his mind wander, thinking of the expression etched on the face of his brother as Sasuke turned away from the dinner table, about to leave. He smirked at the memory. His brother had always been talented in maintaining a stony face in any situation, but Sasuke could read him like a book – his brother had been desperately trying not to burst into laughter - his deep black eyes had been filled with mirth, though the rest of his pale face was practically emotionless, enough so that if anyone who didn't know him would not see any contortion in his face at all. Fuming with rage at the time, this had only served to rile him up even more, though now, in a calmer state, Sasuke could smile at his brother's concealed silliness. Glancing down at his watch, he noticed the time was edging closer to two, and he extracted himself from his squashy sofa on the quest for food, his stomach rumbling slightly. _Salad, _He thought, grabbing the bowl filled with tomatoes and an avocado on the windowsill, and opening the fridge.

Naruto flipped his phone open, holding the asterisk button to unlock it. Clutching tightly onto the handle of his umbrella with his other hand, he shivered in the cold slightly, and stepped to the side of the path while he navigated to his inbox. He found the address that Sasuke had sent him, before fishing around in his pockets for the little pink dry cleaning slip and a stubby pencil. He proceeded to copy out the address on the back of the slip, before shutting the lid on his phone and returning all three items to his pockets. Naruto lifted his head again and spotted his bus a few hundred yards further down the path, doors open, letting on old lady in a beige coat off. Naruto took off, waving his arm above his head at the bus driver, who thankfully saw him and waited for him to jump on and tap his oyster. Finding an empty seat on the lower level, he settled his umbrella next to him and sat, hunching inwards slightly against the cold, rubbing his patchy red and grey fingers together in an attempt to infuse them with some warmth. He pressed the centre of his palm with a thumb, watching the colour trickle very slowly back into the now white area due to the cold. His eyes followed the lines on his palms, leading up to his long fingers. He let his hand flop to his lap as he looked out of the window at the passing traffic still covered with a blurry film of drizzle, water droplets accumulating on the outside of the thick glass. The recorded noise of a stop pulled Naruto out of his reverie as he jumped up, realising it was his. Just hopping off in time, he pushed up his umbrella and walked briskly to the dry cleaners, checking the time with his phone. _Damn the day went fast, _he thought as he read the time. _2:30 already! _

Stepping into the dry cleaning shop, Naruto fished out the little pink piece of paper with the number of his item on it. The young girl greeted him again; still looking bored, and took the slip into the back room to retrieve the right item. Returning with the now clean diner jacket covered with plastic, she handed it to Naruto, who smiled and thanked her with a smile and a thumbs up. He grabbed the slip still on the desk as well, turning it over to show the girl the address when she looked confused. She waved at him as he left, opening out the umbrella again and folding the jacket over his arm. Holding the slip close to his face, he studied his spidery hand writing and tried to recall where the hell the address was. His eyes widened when he realised. 'Crap.' He cursed, realising the borough was practically on the other side of Central London. _I'm gonna have to get the tube… _Naruto crushed the paper in his hand as he shoved it back into his pocket, grumbling. He turned and stomped towards the nearest underground tube station. The rain became heavier as he tapped his oyster to open the turnstiles into the station.

The doorbell rang shrilly in Sasuke's flat. He put down his book on the coffee table and went to open the door, keeping on the latch as he peeped around the gap. He was presented with the blonde waiter from yesterday evening, looking slightly worse for wear after his supposed time in the rain. Sasuke shut the door, took off the chain and opened it, allowing the tall man to step across the threshold, noticing as he did so that he was shivering slightly; his hands an interesting shade of blue-grey. Sasuke led him into the kitchen, Naruto trailing behind, feeling slightly apprehensive to how the black haired man would receive him. Upon reaching the kitchen, Sasuke turned around and leaned against the counter. 'You got it dry cleaned for me then?'

'Ah – yes.' Naruto proffered the rain spattered plastic object he was holding. 'Your jacket is in there.' Sasuke took it and pulled the cover off it, examining the item. It was spotless.

'Alright. Thanks.' Naruto looked thoroughly relieved. Sasuke smirked. 'What, did you think I was going to kill you or something?'

'No… I was worried you were still gonna be really angry.'

'Why? You got it cleaned, you are sorry. Why prolong it?' Sasuke hung the jacket by its coat hanger on one of the cupboard handles, before turning back to the man in his kitchen. For the first time he properly looked at Naruto's current state, he realised just how cold he was. Even wrapped up in a duffel coat and what he assumed was a thick jumper in a warm room, he still looked cold. 'Where do you live?'

'Hackney.' Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Do you have a car?'

'No…'

'We are in Merton.'

'I know…'

'You got here on public transport?'

'Yeah. Took ages. There were delays on the northern line…'

'And you have to go back now?' Naruto seemed to wilt.

'Yeah.' Sasuke looked at the tall man standing in the middle of the kitchen.

'Do you want a cup of tea?' Naruto's face lit up, and he nodded, beaming at Sasuke and beginning to undo the toggles on his wet duffel coat. He slid out of it and folded it over his arm, rolling up his sleeve so it wasn't dampened by the coat which was now dripping on the tiled floor. Sasuke gestured towards a chair at his dining table in the corner, and Naruto took it, draping the coat over the back to dry, and huffing slightly as he rubbed his forearms to try and infuse some warmth in them. Sasuke watched this with mild interest as he put the now full kettle on the stove to boil. As he studied his new guest rubbing his arms with patchy grey hands, his oversized jumper sleeves reaching his knuckles, Naruto drew one of his knees drawn up to rest the heel of his shoe in the very edge of the wicker chair he was seated on, resting the front of his leg on the table in front of him. His face looked pale – kind of sickly, and he had faint rings around his eyes. Sasuke turned away, opening a cupboard and pulling out a box of teabags he kept for when guests were around, dropped two into a couple of mugs he had paced next to the stove. The kettle whistled; taking it off the heat, he poured the hot water into the two mugs. Pressing the teabags against the side of each mug with a teaspoon, he addressed Naruto. 'Milk? Sugar?'

'A bit of milk, please.' Sasuke turned to the fridge and grabbed the little one litre bottle and tipped some into each mug, stirring. Tea made, he replaced the milk in his small fridge and took the mugs to the table, sitting in a chair before handing Naruto his cup of tea. Naruto smiled at him and nodded his thanks, before cupping the hot mug between his palms and taking a sip of the steaming liquid. 'Perfect!' he smiled at Sasuke.

'Did you get fired yesterday?' Naruto looked pained.

'No, but I didn't get any wages for that shift or the next one. I don't think he gets that I have a rent to pay… But whatever. I'd definitely get fired if I showed him that kind of cheek.' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Who is this guy?'

'Neji Huuga. Total bastard. But I owe him for not firing me.' Naruto looked at Sasuke, his cerulean blue eyes bright with remorse. 'Look, I'm really sorry for what happened yester-' Sasuke cut him off.

'Yeah I know. Don't get all crazy.' Naruto looked relieved.

'You are an estate agent aren't you?' Sasuke nodded and sipped his tea. 'Is it stressful?' Sasuke hummed into his mug.

'Hn. Can be. Same with any job though pretty much.' Naruto nodded, still cradling his mug in his hands, slightly hunched over. He frowned, before looking apologetically up at Sasuke.

'Do you have a blanket or something that I can borrow please? I'm so freezing.' Sasuke smirked at him, before rising and moving into his bedroom, opening a cupboard and pulling out a plaid wool blanket. He gave it to Naruto, who wrapped it over his shoulders, thanking him. Sasuke re-joined him at the table and took a sip of his tea.

'Do you have a weak constitution or that kinda crap?' Naruto looked at him, confused.

'I'm just cold…' Sasuke decided to leave it at that. Conversation drifted onto other topics, both men finding themselves surprised at how easy it was to talk. The time drifted by as they drank tea and chatted calmly, until Naruto saw the time. He balked. 'Shit! It's 5:00pm – I'm gonna hit the rush. I have to go – sorry.' Sasuke nodded.

'Let's go out for a beer sometime.' Naruto nodded.

'Sounds good. And thanks for the tea.' Sasuke shrugged as he watched Naruto pull on his slightly dryer coat and grab his umbrella he had leaned against the wall in the hallway. Sasuke got up to see him off, the door clattering a little as he shut it.

**NEW CHAPTER ATTACK.**

**I will update sick, I'm just more geared towards this one – maybe it's because I love to write about the quirks of my City :P**

Note: 'cheek/cheeky' – is slang for being impolite – this can be used for example if someone has answered back.

**An Oyster card is a card that you can use to travel around London on. It gives you cheaper rates and works on a credit system.**

**Reviews result in DOUBLE RAINBOWS OMG**


	4. Invitations and deodorant

The decadent restaurant floor was particularly busy. Two larger dinner parties, the private room filled, and the rest of the tables booked to midnight meant Naruto and the rest of the staff were rushed off their feet. Naruto glanced at his watch and sighed, miserable, as he contemplated the prospect of another 5 hours of his shift. Pushing open the doors to the private room, he walked quietly over to the small table and placed down the circular tray with a bottle of champagne he had been balancing delicately atop his fingers. Taking a crisp white linen napkin, he folded it over the top of the champagne bottle, and facing away from the guests, twisted the cork until it opened without popping. Wiping the top of the bottle, he turned towards the guests and, scanning the larger main table, began to calmly and politely offer the drink to those whose glasses looked low. Placing the opened champagne bottle in a bucket of ice, he stood in the corner of the room and waited. Attending the private room was easy, but boring at best. Most of the time the guests were rich and privileged, and preferred to be left alone, so the personal waiter had little to do. Noticing that everybody seated at the beautifully crafted round mahogany table had finished eating, he picked up the receiver of the phone against the wall to his left. Pressing a button, he waited for the phone to be picked up by Neji. He heard the receiver being picked up and the slightly stressed sound of his manager came through the phone. 'Yes?'

'The guests in the private room are ready for their table to be cleared.'

'Alright. Remind me how many people there are?'

'Twelve.'

'Right.' The phone cut off and Naruto placed it back on the receiver. Stepping outside of the room, he waited for the twelve waiters to gather in the hallway just outside. Within a couple of minutes they had all congregated, and Naruto organised them into a line. He nodded and they entered, circling the table. In unison they stepped forwards and leaned to the left of their guest, taking the cleared plates and cutlery, before replacing them with new silvers. They then filed out in a line again, and Naruto announced the wine for the next course, pouring each guest a glass. The next dish was brought in in the same fashion, though this time when the food was placed upon the table in front of the guests, it was hidden with silver dome plate covers. Naruto stepped forwards and announced the dish to the guests.

'Ladies and gentlemen, for the main course this evening we have veal sweetbread with chestnut, with _fregola_ pasta and white truffle butter.' The waiters leaned forwards once again and lifted the covers, before filing out. Naruto returned back to his corner and let his mind wander while keeping half an eye on the table. A guest would only need to lean back and he would be there at their side, wine in hand, ready to serve. They paid enough for the exclusive room and service. One dinner party here would pay a whole 3 weeks of Naruto's wages. It always made him feel a little small when he served to the guests in this room. He knew that at least one of the women seated at the table's dress had been tailor made, and another with expensively cut black-purple hair had a very large pair of diamond earrings dangling from her pale lobes. The men were dressed just as finely, with tailored dinner jackets and cufflinks made from precious metals and stones. He often wondered just what kind of world they lived in – ladies who lunched and shopped, men who sat at large desks and ran huge businesses, never actually meeting their employees. _I hope it is a lot harder than it looks, _he thought, smirking inwardly. _I think I'd prefer to be where I am. I can't stand veal! _A tall man with very heavy black eyebrows made eye contact with him, and Naruto hurried over, smiling attentively.

Sasuke tapped away at his laptop, sending emails to clients and colleagues. Looking up, he noticed the time and snapped the lid shut, picking it up and rising from his swivel chair and leaving the little office. He plopped down onto his sofa and lifted the lid, glancing at the date at the bottom right hand of the screen. Bringing up Google, he logged into Facebook, flicking through useless notifications and requests before coming across a message from an old school friend. Smiling slightly, he read the invite to the housewarming party the next evening, and noting the '+1,' shut the lid. Getting up, he put the laptop on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of beer. He sauntered leisurely back to the sofa and plopped down on it, fishing for the remote and turning on the television. Sinking further into the sofa, he settled down for a quiet night in, pondering as he did so who he would invite.

Naruto sat heavily down on the wooden bench in the cloakroom. Shikamaru sat next to him, tying his hair back in a stubby ponytail with a black band. He wasn't allowed to tie it back in the restaurant, and Naruto always found it mildly funny to see his shoulder length hair down, brushed and shiny. Somehow he managed to pull it off though, and Naruto could sometimes see the younger women observing his trouser clad posterior as he bent down to place a plate on a table near them. Naruto was sure if Neji did not ban it, he would have kept all the numbers they had slipped under their tips, and probably had them all as girlfriends. Shikamaru was a womanizer – he always had a girl on his arm, and though he did treat them well, he never formed long lasting attachments to any of them. Naruto pitied Shikamaru's girlfriends sometimes, though he knew none of them ever regretted going out with him. Naruto unbuttoned his waistcoat and took it off, before folding it and leaving it on the bench aside him. He leaned back, head resting on the metal pole behind his back which supported the peg rail, and sighed, worn out. Turning to his friend, he noticed the dark rings under his eyes as well. 'What day is it?' He asked.

'Friday.' Naruto smiled.

'We're off tomorrow.' Shikamaru nodded and stood up, walking towards his little locker opposite. Opening it, he pulled out his Docs, and bending down, pulled off his polished black dress shoes and placed them in the locker. He stuck a hand into one of the boots and pulled out a mobile and MP3 player, and a set of keys. Reaching for his jacket which was hung up on a peg next to the lockers, he put the items in a pocket and donned it, before bending down to tie his boots. Naruto stood, his tired brain feeling foggy, and went through the same process – swapping his shoes, collecting his valuables, putting on his coat and gathering his things. He placed the folded up waistcoat in the locker before shutting it and spinning the little combination lock. He turned and joined Shikamaru who was waiting for him, and they stepped out of the staff door into the alleyway at the back of _L'plier. _Reaching the main pavement,Naruto fished around in his coat pockets for his last cigarette. Lighting it, he inhaled deeply, and Shikamaru next to him coughed loudly and pointedly at him. Naruto simply smirked and set off down the quiet, yellow lit streets of Westminster, blowing smoke into the cold night. Shikamaru shook his head and picked up his pace to catch Naruto. Coming alongside him, he chuckled quietly.

'I don't know about you but I'm not getting up till at least two.'

Naruto smirked. 'I might heroically find some energy to play video games.'

The two came to the entrance of a large roundabout and parted. Naruto stubbed out his cigarette on the metal railings dividing the road from the path and flicked it to the ground before crossing the empty road. He let his tiredness roll over him as he walked, dropping his shoulders and sighing. The nights were just too long. He would welcome his bed when he met it. Pushing his key into the lock on his front door, Naruto let himself in and stumbled into his little flat. He walked over to the little kitchen and opened the fridge with one hand, undoing the buttons on his shirt with the other. He pulled out a bottle of milk and poured some into a jug which he took from a shelf, before putting it into the microwave. While the milk warmed, he changed out of his work clothes and into flannel pyjama trousers and a t-shirt, before pouring the milk into a mug in which he had put hot chocolate powder and stirred. He went to his bed and sat, leaning against the wall and turning on the television while he drank. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he was shocked to see it was already 1:30am. He tipped the mug up, draining it of the last, thick dregs of hot chocolate, before getting up to place it on the kitchen side and clean his teeth. He hated the aftertaste of milk. Returning to bed, he slid down under the covers and relished the feeling of lying down flat between soft duvet and mattress. He was warm, he was comfortable. He was asleep.

The morning light shone through the window into Sasuke's room and glanced off his pale cheek, stirring him from his sleep. He pulled his heavy eyes apart and lifted his head from the squashy pillow, cursing slightly at his mistake to leave the curtain ajar last night. He pushed the duvet off himself and sat up, fighting the dizzy feeling as the sharp movements threw his blood pressure. He stood and walked over to the back of the door, pulling off a dark blue fleecy dressing gown which he wrapped around himself. He pushed open his bedroom door and walked into the kitchen, placing the kettle on the hob before leaning on the kitchen side and staring up at the ceiling, still only half-awake. He was stirred out of his reverie by the shrill whistling of his kettle which was now jetting steam from the spout – he lifted the lid on a china teapot and poured in the water before dropping in a couple of teabags, and promptly zoning out again. It took a while for his brain to work out how to wake up in the mornings. Noting the time wasn't too early, he pulled his charging phone off the dock he had in the kitchen and bean to text various colleagues and work friends, inviting them to the party that evening. He huffed slightly at the short notice, but then his old friend Kiba had never been much organised. He hoped the house wouldn't be filled with _too _many dogs. He pushed the phone into his dressing gown and poured the now stewed tea into a mug. He added milk and sipped, before posting a couple of slices of wholemeal bread into the toaster and pressing down the foot. After a few minutes of sipping tea, they popped up, steaming slightly, and with the tips of his fingers Sasuke dropped the hot slices onto a plate and proceeded to spread them with a thin layer of marmalade. As he was moving to the living room, the phone buzzed in his pocket with the first reply of his invites. He sat and swiped down to unlock, and was presented with a short message:

_Can't – looking after my niece this weekend.  
Have a good time  
Tem  
_

As the morning progressed, more and more rejections came through, along with the odd answer of '_already going!' _Sasuke wondered just how huge this house party was. He knew Kiba had made his money through a niche in the market, but his new house couldn't be a _mansion _could it? The last reply from his brother hit his inbox, and Sasuke swiped the screen with his thumb to unlock it and read the message. The shortest one yet, it simply stated:

_No. _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the curt reply before bringing up his contact list. He couldn't be the loner who didn't bring anyone, especially as there was no partner in the scene. He lazily scrolled through the list until a name caught his eye. _Naruto; that waiter, _he thought for a second, before tapping out a quick message.

_Hi it's Sasuke – the guy from the restaurant.  
Do you want to go to a house party tonight? It's a bit random but you probably already know people going tbh.  
_

He sent it, slung the phone onto the coffee table, and got up, entering the bathroom and pushing the door shut with the back of his foot.

Naruto was awakened by a loud noise coming from his bedside table. He cracked open an eye just in time to see his little phone vibrate itself off the surface and plonk to the floor. He mumbled incoherently and rolled over, flopping an arm off the side of the bed and swinging his fingertips through the rag rug until they met cool plastic. He clasped the phone and brought it to his face, flipping the lid and unlocking it. He frowned at the small text, rubbing blurry eyes and smiled as he read it. _I need to cut loose a bit, _he thought, and tapped out a reply.

_Yeah alright. Where is it?_

He replaced the phone back on the bedside table and sat up, propping his pillow up against the wall and leaning on it. He fished around on the bed for the television remote; upon finding it, he turned on his telly and flicked to _Dave, _on which an old episode of _Red Dwarf _was showing. He slung the remote somewhere down near his feet and pulled the duvet fully over his legs, reaching over for the mug of water he kept by his bed and sipping the cool liquid. Water made him feel sick first thing, but he was thirsty and just too lazy to get out of bed. Naruto's mobile buzzed again, moving around the little table at surprising speed, before he caught it and flipped the lid. He read the reply.

_Get to my house at 7:00 and we can share a taxi. It's in Kingston U-T  
_

Naruto's eyebrows rose. _Big house then…. _He tapped a quick affirmative reply, then turned off the television and stood, walking over to his tiny kitchen and opening the cupboards. His lips pursed at the lack of food and he sighed, resolving to go shopping before the party. He needed to get some money out anyway. Pulling out a lone packet of shredded wheats, he poured a little bowl and added milk before sitting down at his tiny 2 person table and turning on the little red radio he had on the kitchen side. Spooning the wheat-milk mixture into his mouth, he imagined himself living in a mansion and smiled. He would have parties whenever he liked and not need to worry about grumpy landowners, he would paint all the walls crazy colours and buy loads of obscure modern artwork to adorn the wall, not to mention the personal butler and maid… Naruto dropped the empty bowl and spoon into the sink and wandered to his little wardrobe, opening it and grabbing the first thing his hands touched – a baggy hooded jumper and a black pair of skinny jeans. Shoving them on, he ran his fingers through his slightly flattened hair and sprayed his body with deodorant. He left the house, lit a cigarette, and set off towards the corner shop.

The evening came quickly for Sasuke. He pulled open his wardrobe and drawers and contemplated clothes, before opting for a pair of black chinos and a white T-Shirt with _Sex & Drugs & Sausage Rolls _printed with large black lettering. He slipped a wooden bracelet and short silver dog tag onto his wrist, before walking into his little bathroom and spiking his hair back. He sprayed liberal amounts of scented deodorant on his skin and clothes, and wandered around the house picking up objects and depositing them in his pockets, or simply holding them. Ready, he sat on his sofa and turned on the television, switching to a music channel as he called a taxi. No sooner had he put the phone in his pocket did the doorbell ring. Sasuke stood, grabbing a leather jacket from a coat stand as he approached the door and slung it over his arm. He opened the door on the latch and Naruto smiled at him, lifting a hand in greeting. Sasuke opened the door fully and let the tall blonde in.

Naruto stepped over the threshold of Sasuke's little house for the second time. He had opted to go a little more complicated than his companion, wearing dark red skinny jeans and a pale blue short sleeved shirt buttoned to the neck. A thick black and white pattered belt held up the jeans. He had replaced his silver stud with a little black crucifix, and had covered the ensemble with his dark blue duffel coat. His customary battered dress shoes completed the look. Naruto grinned at Sasuke. 'Hey.'

'Hi. Just waiting for the taxi.' Naruto nodded.

'How do you know this guy?'

Sasuke smirked. 'Old school friend. His name's Kiba.'

'I've heard of him before… Oh yeah!' Naruto's face lit up in revalation. 'Shika's mentioned him before.' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Who?'

'Shikamaru Nara. Heard of him?' Sasuke thought for a second, and then shook his head. Naruto smirked. 'I'll introduce you some time.' The conversation between the two drifted off into other topics, before the sound of a car horn alerted the two to their taxi. They left the house, Sasuke slipping on a pair of leather brogue boots, and got into the cab, Sasuke leaning over to the driver to give him the address of their destination. The two looked out of the windows in pleasant silence, listening to the sound of the driver's radio playing a pop song. Traffic and street lights blurred past, pedestrians and cyclists followed the pavement, lights from chinks behind closed curtains shone brightly, and their taxi driver hummed along to the music. Sasuke had decided at least. He was going to have a good time, dance and get drunk. Though he didn't know it, Naruto had decided the exact same thing. Tonight was going to be great.

**Woot! Another chapter! What shenanigans are the two going to get up to next?  
****Reviews result in tiny little hand folded paper cranes.**


	5. Introductions and Jagermeisters

The area around the taxi began to become leafier as the car left central London. Houses grew in size, lit prettily by artfully placed garden spotlights or tall black gilded streetlamps which shone with a white light. Space between each house grew and grew, copses of trees became denser and the river Thames began to look less brown when the taxi turned right off the main road into a gated estate. Driving past mansion sized houses on the left and right, set far away from the clean asphalt road, they continued onwards. The road ended abruptly at a huge pair of ornate gates, which were open and attended by a man in a black suit covered with a coat with a clipboard. The taxi stopped. Leaning forward, Sasuke noted the price on the toll by the driver and, leaning back, gestured to Naruto. Peering at it, he nodded and pulled out his wallet. Fishing out the appropriate money, he added it to Sasuke's who gave it to the driver. They got out and walked up to the huge iron cast gates, Naruto leaning forward slightly against the cold which had become piercing as they moved away from the heat and bustle of Central London. Sasuke walked up to the man with the clipboard and stated his name then stuck a thumb behind him at Naruto who was studying the detailed swirls of black painted iron which made up the gate. The man nodded and ticked Sasuke's name off the sheet. Lifting a gloved hand, he pointed up the dusky path and explained to Sasuke how to get to the house. Nodding, he whacked Naruto's arm lightly with the back of his hand to gain his attention and the two set off up the hill, hands in pockets and clouded breath curling in front of their faces. A black sports car passed them as they walked up, lighting the tree lined path. Naruto peered into the window and saw the darkened figure of a woman before the car passed. Her hair looked surprisingly familiar… _I'll see her later anyway. _He thought to himself as the house came into view. It was a huge modern building, with a fountain and a large bricked driveway which was lined with expensive and cheaper looking cars alike. Light spilled out from the huge clear windows, none of which were covered by curtains. People seemed to fill it from floor to ceiling, on every floor of the huge mansion. The huge, shiny black double doors were closed, though a note next to the doorbell simply ordered you to _push - open. _Sasuke pushed at the door and found it was indeed unlocked. The two men entered and were immediately confronted with _people. _Loud dance music echoed through the huge house which was sparsely furnished, though Sasuke suspected most of Kiba's smaller, breakable possessions had been moved to a locked room somewhere in the huge building. It was hot in the bustling, noisy house so Sasuke and Naruto shed their coats and handed them to another suit clad man who nodded and hung them up on a coat rack behind him. Sasuke stepped out of the entranceway and pushed through the crowds, entering a huge room which was walled with glass at one end, allowing a beautiful view of the Thames and the city in the distance to be seen. White walls emphasised the would-be calmness of the space, though it was currently exactly the opposite. A DJ had been placed in front of the window and people were dancing, talking and drinking. Large black leather sofas lined the walls. Sasuke scanned the room and laid eyes upon the man he wanted to see. He followed the walls, approaching a man sitting on one of the sofas, cocktail in hand and talking to two very beautiful girls. Naruto followed, and upon approaching, noticed the girl sitting on the man's left. She was pale, with long, expensive looking black purple hair, and beautifully pale blue eyes. _The woman from the dinner party, _Naruto thought, remembering himself staring at the way her hair would change colour when she moved her head. _She must be the daughter of some rich Greenwich businessman; her companions looked expensive enough to be old money, though. _He followed Sasuke towards the man and the two women. He shifted his focus onto the man, who he guessed must have been Kiba. He had short brown hair and dark eyes; two triangular shaped birthmarks graced his cheeks. Sasuke greeted Kiba who stood up, handing one of the girls his cocktail. 'Sasuke! I haven't seen you in years! Where have you been hiding?'

Sasuke smirked. 'Around. This is Naruto.' Sasuke gestured to Naruto who smiled and shook Kiba's hand. 'Naruto, Kiba.' Kiba grinned then turned to the two women behind him, holding out a hand each for them to take as they stood. He placed a hand on the shoulder of a blonde woman wearing a purple dress, her long hair tied in a straight ponytail high on her head.

'This is Ino. She's from Germany.' Naruto and Sasuke nodded at the pretty blonde who leaned on Shikamaru and smiled playfully. Shikamaru placed a hand on the shoulder of the beautiful, dark haired woman on his right. 'This is Hinata. Her father is currently the chief executive of Toyota industries in Japan.' Hinata blushed.

'Y-You didn't have to tell them that!' She stuttered, before Kiba laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder.

'Drinks are in the kitchen over there.' Kiba gestured to a room across from the huge space. 'Welcome to the party of the year!' He laughed mightily. As Naruto and Sasuke moved off towards the kitchen, Naruto looked back to see the little trio back on the sofa, Hinata blushing and Ino and Kiba laughing. He turned back to Sasuke.

'How'd Kiba get all this?'

Sasuke shrugged and leaned over the huge island in the kitchen. 'New money. Invented a really successful phone app or something.' Naruto nodded as the bartender leaned forward to ask what the two men wanted to drink. Sasuke turned to him. 'Bloody Mary.' Naruto lifted his voice over the loud music to hear the bartender who was a couple of feet away.

'Margarita please.' The bartender nodded and went to shake the drinks while the two men waited. Scanning the crowd, Naruto caught a glimpse of a stubby black ponytail in a crowd, and hurried off quickly to catch his friend Shikamaru.

'Shika!' Shikamaru turned around, looking surprised.

'Naruto! I didn't know you were invited!' He clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grinned.

'I wasn't.' He gestured for him to follow and led Shikamaru back to the bar to Sasuke who was now sipping his drink. 'Sasuke, this is Shikamaru Nara. Shika, Sasuke.' Sasuke lifted his drink in greeting before taking a sip. Naruto grabbed his drink from the bar top as well, taking a sip and grimacing at the salt which rimmed the glass. He looked back at Shikamaru. 'How do you know Kiba?'

'His father is friends with my dad. I talk to him sometimes. Nothing exciting.' Shikamaru grinned and leaned over the bar, holding up three fingers. The bartender nodded. Turning two the two men who were looking at him curiously. 'Shots!' Three little hot glasses were slid down the polished surface towards the group. Sasuke tipped back the last of his Bloody Mary and grabbed one of the little glasses.

'What are they?'

'Jagermeisters.' Naruto and Shikamaru each took a glass and the three tipped them back, grimacing slightly at the burn of the alcohol. Sasuke placed the glass back on the side and turned, suddenly face to face with his boss, Izumo. His face was a little flushed as he grinned up at his work colleague.

'Sasuke! Come say hi to all of us!' Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the drink that had just been passed to him and practically dragged Sasuke away, his captured victim looking apologetically at the two laughing men at the bar. Naruto laughed and turned back to the bar, only to be presented with another shot by Shikamaru. They tipped back the strong drink, Naruto already feeling the beginnings of a buzz, and joined the growing crowd on the dance floor facing the Thames.

**And the party begins!  
Please review! FREE JAGERMEISTERS. **


	6. Confessions and Base Music

A heavy beat thumped through the huge mansion on the bank of the Thames. Almost every window blared light, and silhouettes of people could be seen moving to the music all over the house. Naruto was on the edge of the main dance floor, holding a half empty bottle of WKD and leaning against the wall. He was buzzing pleasantly and watching Shikamaru chat up a tall woman with long red hair that curled round her face. He swigged some of the blue liquid from the bottle as Shikamaru leaned against the bar. His friend placed more weight on his elbow and Naruto laughed loudly as he watched Shikamaru slip on the shined surface, slopping his drink all over the woman, before falling drunkenly forwards and receiving a face full of squashy breasts. Through teary eyes, Naruto saw the woman slap Shikamaru and stalk off, resulting in a fresh new bout of hysteria rattling his bones. Shikamaru spotted Naruto clinging to the wall to present himself falling, his legs weak from hysterical laughter and walked over with a sheepish expression and a half smile. Naruto was struggling to catch his breath as Shikamaru leaned against the wall next to him.

'It's not that funny…'

Naruto took a swig of his drink to calm himself. 'Yes it was! Your conversation looked the BREAST!' He crumpled into fits of laughter again as Shikamaru punched his arm.

'That was shit.' He remarked, smirking anyway. Catching his breath, Naruto scanned the dance floor for Sasuke, who he had last seen being forced to dance with one of his work colleagues who had her hair gathered into two buns atop her head, his boss looking onwards with drunken glee and a flushed face. They looked awkward to say the least, not helped by the fact that he towered over the short woman. He spotted the dark haired man sitting on a sofa close to the speakers with his boss, looking slightly bored as said man kept poking him in the arm and pointing at various girls on the dance floor, a slightly creepy grin plastered on his red face. Naruto finished off his drink and placed the empty bottle on a table to his right before pushing himself away from the wall he as leaning against, stumbling slightly. _I didn't think I was this drunk… _he thought, before disregarding it and making his way around the room to rescue his friend, Shikamaru joining him. They reached the dark haired man and his boss and Naruto plopped down on the sofa on the other side of Sasuke. 'Sasuke! Come get a shot with us.' He flopped his arm around the back of Sasuke's neck, effectively yanking him out of Izumo's grip. Sasuke, taken by surprise, sloshed his glass of vodka and coke on his boss' lap, Izumo flinching as the drink soaked into his trouser leg.

'Ah, sorry Izumo. You'd better sponge that off.' Sasuke said, failing to hide a smirk at the spreading wetness that made Izumo look like he had wet himself. Izumo nodded and stood, swaying, and set off towards the large tiled bathroom in the mansion, leaving a laughing Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru, who had taken the now empty sofa space.

Naruto leaned back on the sofa. 'He is completely wasted.'

'Don't I know it. He kept pointing out random girls and telling me it was "high time I got married young man." He is one year older than me for god's sake.' Sasuke shook his head exasperatedly. 'Bastard.'

Naruto stretched an arm behind Sasuke and placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. 'Shiikaaaaaaa'

Shikamaru looked nonplussed. 'What?'

'More Jagermeisters please my love.' Naruto lifted his hand and attempted to stroke Shikamaru's cheek, but he dodged away.

'Fine.' He got up and walked towards the bar in the next room, hands in pockets, scanning the dance floor for women he would attempt to get close to later. Naruto looked back at Sasuke who had just downed the last of his left over vodka and coke. Smirking, Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke and pointed at the red haired woman Shikamaru had face-boobed earlier.

'Isn't it high time you get married young man?' Sasuke glanced at Naruto, unimpressed.

'Why would I want to get married to an ugly bitch like that?' Naruto laughed.

'Alright then ...' he pointed at Hinata, the long haired rich girl they had met earlier, who was dancing with Kiba. 'Her. Rich, drop dead gorgeous, shy...' Sasuke shook his head. Naruto raised his eyebrows, surprise etched across his face. He had seen almost every other man at this party follow Hinata with their eyes at some point. How could he not want _her?_

'Dude, wrong gender - I'm… gay.' Sasuke looked at Naruto with a worried expression, fearing Naruto's reaction at this revelation. To his surprise, Naruto wasn't fazed. It had all clicked into his head. How could he not notice? He grinned. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in blatant shock.

'Of course you are! How could I miss that!?' Naruto leaned back into the squashy sofa, laughing. Sasuke looked speechless. He had never seen a reaction like this before. He was used to surprise, disgust, indifference; not _happiness. _

'What do you mean miss?'

Naruto pointed a thumb at himself. 'So am I. I usually spot this kinda stuff as soon as I meet someone.' Sasuke's eyes were now so far up his forehead Naruto thought they would reach his hairline soon. Such an intense expression obviously did not often grace Sasuke's pale features, and it set Naruto off into hysterics. 'Your face is brilliant!' He sank into the sofa, struggling to control his laughter. Sasuke smirked and looked up to see Shikamaru returning to the little group holding three shot glasses. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto in hysterics. Naruto pointed at Sasuke. 'His face… when he saw… surprised! Naruto shattered into laughter again. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke for an explanation.

'I told him I'm gay. I was shocked at his reaction.' Shikamaru sat down next to Sasuke and handed him a shot glass.

'You're gay?' Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru smirked. 'Well I've already got a gay best friend. Go find someone else.' He laughed and handed the now calmer Naruto his glass. 'Nah I'm fine with that.' He downed the shot and grimaced at the strong taste, before spotting the blonde woman Kiba was with earlier sitting on a sofa, alone. 'And now if you don't mind, I've got girls to flirt with.' He got up and crossed the floor, dodging dancers before seating himself next to Ino. Naruto chuckled when he saw Shikamaru talking to the blonde.

'There he goes again. Bet you a tenner he pulls her before the end of the night.' Sasuke looked sceptical.

'The rich German bitch Kiba was with earlier? He's got no chance.'

Naruto smirked. 'You don't know him. We're on then.' He tipped back his shot, Sasuke doing the same. They watched the dancing crowd as the current song ended, and a loud heavy base track replaced it. Naruto stood. 'Fuck yes!' He grabbed Sasuke's arm. 'Come on – this song is great.'

Sasuke smiled. 'I know.' They reached the floor and joined the huge crowd that had gathered for the song and pushed their way into the middle as the DJ at the front racked up the base, making it thump through their bodies. They pogoed to the sound, hands in the air, surrounded by people doing the same, like a pulsing organism, living for the music. For a full 5 minutes, Naruto forgot himself, truly enjoying the heat and the sound and the joy, before the alcohol content in the drinks Naruto had drunk that night truly began to assault his system in the heat and the hysteria. The room span, lurching, and Naruto stopped pogoing. The dizziness hit him full force and his legs buckled – he dropped to the floor, ending up on his hands and knees in the cramped space, before a sharp pain assaulted his temple. He saw white, then nothing.

Sasuke saw Naruto stop dancing out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at the blonde man. His face was deathly pale, his eyes out of focus. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto begin to fall down, crushed by the bodies surrounding him. He pushed past people – they had become slightly separated in the crowd – towards Naruto who was on his hands and knees and came to him just in time to see a drunken partygoer next to his head stumble and kick his temple hard. Naruto crumpled like a rag doll.

'Naruto!' Sasuke yelled over the music, crouching down next to him. He shook his shoulders in an attempt to rouse Naruto, but to no avail. Bending, he lifted the tall man and carried him, his head floppy, out of the dancing crowd, pushing past drunken dancers, his forehead beading with sweat from the combined sweltering heat of the dance floor, the previous dancing and carrying Naruto. He placed Naruto on one of the sofas against the wall and inspected his temple. Blood soaked the side of his head, his once blonde locks now a daunting shade of red. Sasuke, dismayed, looked down to see blood soaking his t-shirt where Naruto's head had pressed against his chest. There was too much blood. Scared, Sasuke picked up the still limp Naruto and carried him into a side room, placing him onto a black leather sofa. He took off his t-shirt and pressed it to Naruto's bleeding temple, before pulling out his phone and, not bothering to unlock it, tapped the emergency button. Lifting the shirt off the wound, he folded over the bloodied side and pressed a white section to Naruto's head while dialling 999. The operator at the end of the phone spoke in a calm voice.

'Hello, Accident and Emergency. What service do you need?

'Ambulance. My friend has been kicked in the head and he is bleeding a lot.'

'Can I take your name and location please?'

Sasuke told them the address and heard tapping.

'An ambulance will be with you in a few minutes. Is he conscious?'

'No.'

'Is he breathing?' Sasuke glanced at Naruto's chest and was relieved to see it rising and falling normally.

'Yes.' He breathed. Following the operator's instructions, he pressed on Naruto's wound and continued to relay his vitals to the operator until he saw the blue lights of the ambulance outside of the curtained windows. Party still in full swing, music blaring, people dancing, drinking and flirting, Sasuke thanked the operator, picked up Naruto, and left the house, grabbing their coats off of the hanger at the front door. He carried Naruto to the paramedics who helped Sasuke lay him down flat onto the bed in the ambulance, before sitting down on the chair opposite, strapping himself in and taking a blanket one of the medics had given him. He pulled the orange material over his bare shoulders as the ambulance began to move. One of the paramedics sat beside him while the other bandaged up Naruto's head.

'It's actually quite a minor injury so don't worry too much. Head wounds bleed a lot. He has concussion so we will do an x-ray when we get into hospital.' Sasuke nodded.

'He's drunk quite a lot.'

The paramedic laughed. 'Then his headache is going to be pretty bad when he wakes up!' The ambulance pulled into the accident and emergency bay at the hospital and the paramedics opened the doors. Some hospital staff opened the doors quickly and pulled down the ramp while the paramedics checked Naruto and pushed him out of the ambulance. Sasuke stood and followed, before looking back at the paramedic.

'Can I keep the blanket?'

The paramedic laughed and nodded, before getting back into the ambulance. Sasuke followed the nurses now pushing Naruto into the hospital. He was moved into a ward, where they shifted Naruto from the travel bed into a ward one. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto as a nurse entered with a tag that he slipped around Naruto's wrist. He looked at Sasuke. 'The doctor will be here in a minute.' Sasuke nodded in thanks as the nurse walked away. He looked back at Naruto who was shifting, slowly clawing back his consciousness. Naruto opened his eyes groggily and Sasuke smirked down at him. Naruto looked around, perplexed.

'I'm in hospital?'

'Yup. You got kicked in the head.' Naruto's eyes widened.

'I don't remember that!'

'Remember falling down?'

'Yeah…'

'Well someone kicked you and you blacked out so I called an ambulance.' Naruto frowned.

'Where's your top?'

'Covered in your blood. I'll charge you for the washing of that too.' Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto sighed.

'I don't like hospitals.'

Sasuke had to agree. He looked up to see the doctor approaching the pair, who smiled at the two before addressing Naruto. She leaned down to unpeel the bandages wrapped around Naruto's head, before asking a series of questions to check his competency. Pleased, she reattached the wrappings.

'Right. It's not too serious but as you were unconscious we will do an x-ray of your skull to check for any internal injuries. Is that okay?' Naruto nodded. The doctor continued. 'Then we will tape it together, and keep you here overnight to make sure there are no complications.' Naruto sighed and nodded. The doctor smiled, before writing a few notes on a sheet and attaching it to the bottom of the bed. 'Someone will be here in a few minutes to take you to the x-ray department.' Naruto thanked her, and she left.

'Well that's a shit ending to a party.' Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto looked at the dark haired, pale man seated next to his bed. 'Thanks for this.' Sasuke shrugged.

'You would have done the same.'

**Sorry for the super long wait guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
Update after exams now probs so don't expect anything until a few weeks later.**

**I hope you all had a loverly Christmas and New Year!**

**Reviews make all calories in cupcakes vanish.**


	7. Cigarettes and shirtlessness

Naruto gingerly probed the wound on his temple with the tips of his fingers. A piece of surgical tape held the two now scabbed sides together; they moved slightly when Naruto frowned at himself in the mirror. He now had a new dilemma – Neji. How was he going to hide this one? He'd covered the odd bruise with makeup he'd borrowed from friends, but the tape and scab was a whole new matter, not to mention the headache. Reaching to his left, Naruto wrapped his fingers around the handle of a brush which was on top of the toilet cistern in his little bathroom. He dragged the spiked brush through his hair, flattening it a little in an attempt to cover his wound; it did little to hide it, and customers would see it as soon as he bent his head down to talk to them or take a plate. Sighing, he replaced the brush back on the cistern and ruffled his long, pianist's fingers through his yellow hair, returning it to its customary messed look. Returning his gaze to the mirror, he looked past his face to see his living room, visible through the open bathroom door, and onto the clock mounted on the wall. _I'll have to leave in an hour or so, _he thought, and left the bathroom towards his little kitchen. Picking up the kettle, he popped the lid, filled it a little, and placed it back on the hook before flipping a switch so the kettle would begin to boil. Grabbing a mug, he placed a teabag in the bottom, and poured in the water once it was boiled, adding a little milk before removing the teabag. Turning away, he walked across the room to his ironing board, which was slotted in a corner in view of the television. Flopped over the board was a pair of creased black trousers and a white shirt. Naruto placed his tea on a small table by his armchair, switched on the television, and began to iron his work clothes.

The restaurant buzzed with energy that evening. A film was being shot on Embankment, and the lead actors had come to eat dinner with the director and a few other important people from the set. Naruto was used to meeting and greeting the rich and famous – the restaurant he worked at was rated one of the most elegant and best in the country – it was also one of the most expensive as a result. Nevertheless, this did not deter those privileged enough to afford to dine to come and sample the delights. Naruto pushed the double doors open to the kitchen, his forearms laden with empty plates. He left them by the sink with the dishwasher boy, then, glancing at his watch, signalled to Neji he was taking his break. He undid his waistcoat buttons and stuck a thumb in each trouser pocket, rolling his stiff shoulders. Reaching his locker, he opened it and delved into the coat stuffed in the small space, hunting for the pocket. His fingertips touched cardboard, and he pulled out the little box of cigarettes. Flipping the little lid with his thumb, he pulled out a fag and tapped the base on the front of his locker, before delving into his trouser pockets to find his lighter. He turned towards the doors, attempting to go outside, but instead he came face to face with Shikamaru, who had an unimpressed look on his face. 'Naruto.' He said, firmly. 'You pissed of Neji already today with that,' he pointed at Naruto's taped up wound, 'and you will piss him off even more if you smoke in uniform. You don't want that.' Tapping his foot, Shikamaru held out a palm for the cigarette and lighter. Naruto huffed and plonked the two into it, watching them disappear as he curled his fingers over them and placed them in his pocket.

'I'll get cravings though.' Naruto stated, plopping down on one of the benches in the little cloakroom. 'I go all pale and people ask me if I'm ill.'

'Too bad. I'm saving your life you know,' Shikamaru said, joining him. He rested his elbows on his knees. 'What happened to you at the party the other day then? I only heard bits and bobs.'

Naruto leaned back and rested his head on the metal pole behind him. 'I got too drunk and I fell, and a guy kicked me in the head and knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm in hospital next to a shirtless Sasuke. He said he used his shirt to mop up my blood. Bit scary, huh?' Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

'Head wounds bleed a lot. It sounds like Sasuke took care of you all right though. He's a good mate. Stick with him.'

Naruto laughed. 'I don't think I've ever made a friend by dumping food on them! It's a new first. Anyway, how'd you get on with that blonde bint? You seemed to be enjoying yourself when I saw you dancing with her.'

Shikamaru grinned. 'Well, I pulled. I got her number and we've been texting ever since. I'm meeting her tomorrow.'

'Jammy bastard!' Naruto punched his arm, laughing. 'You're such a player.' Shikamaru shrugged, a smirk playing across his features. The conversation petered off into a comfortable silence, Naruto studying the ceiling tiles above his head, before Shikamaru spoke.

'You know what, Sasuke's hair looks like a duck's arse from the back.' Naruto chuckled and nodded.

'It suits him though, I think.' Still studying the ceiling, Naruto missed Shikamaru's sideways glance, a slight smirk twitching his lips and a dark, knowing eyebrow raised. Glancing down at the leather strapped watch on his wrist, Shikamaru held it out to the blonde sitting to his right. 'Fuck. I was supposed to be back 3 minutes ago.' And with that, Naruto stood and left the cloakroom, buttoning up his waistcoat and pulling on his cuffs.

Alone, Shikamaru shook his head. 'He's always the last one to notice…'

Sasuke sat on the leather sofa in his brother's living room, socked feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. Itachi sat to his left, a can of Diet Coke resting on his thigh. They were watching a violent film – something to do with assassins, but Sasuke wasn't really concentrating – he could feel his eyes becoming heavy, and pushed himself further down into the sofa, to a more comfortable position. He let his eyes droop shut, and zoned out. As he drifted off, his mind turned to Naruto at the party – his scarlet blood soaking his shirt, his yellow hair. He didn't think he had ever seen so much blood; his mind recalled the adrenaline rush he'd felt as he'd picked up the tall man and pushed through the crowd, his head lolling against his chest. His relief when Naruto awoke had unsettled him a little. _Whatever. _Sasuke mentally shrugged and reposed his mind fully, sighing as he let his body settle into the soft sofa he was seated on. The sound of the television became muffled under the blanket of sleep which wrapped Sasuke up like cotton wool, caressing his weary mind, relaxing his muscles, slowing his heartbeat, until a sharp jab jolted him awake. He growled at Itachi, who had jabbed a toe into his kidney, a grin plastered onto his face, the light of the television playing across his pale features in the darkened room. 'Bastard.' He mumbled. 'I'm going to bed.' Grunting, Sasuke pushed himself up and stumbled towards the spare room in Itachi's flat. His questing fingers traced the wall and found the light switch, and he sat on the end of the double bed, and began to undress, pulling off his socks and unbuttoning his shirt. He removed his trousers before standing in front of the mirror – Sasuke's body was lean, almost slender; he was naturally very pale, with dark hair and eyes, and an angular chin. Turning away, he walked around the edge of the bed, switching off the light as he went, and climbed under the duvet.

Naruto pulled open his little locker, grabbing his coat and fumbling for his pocket. Finding the box of cigarettes, he glanced pleadingly at Shikamaru, who sighed, dipped a hand into his trousers, and pulled out the little orange lighter, handing it to him. Shrugging on his coat, Naruto stepped out into the little alleyway behind the restaurant and lit up; inhaling the hot smoke like it was his lifeblood. The compulsive need to smoke after skipping a period where he normally would disgusted Naruto a little; the cravings, the dependency made him feel weak, however he had to concede. He had to smoke. Shikamaru stepped out a minute or so later, grimacing at the smell of the burning cigarette suspended between Naruto's two fingers. Naruto frowned. 'I am going to quit one of these days.'

'You said that a year ago, and you are still getting through a pack a day.'

Naruto shrugged. 'I haven't got any real reason to stop.'

'What, apart from the fact that it is slowly killing you?'

'Hmm…'

Shikamaru shook his head, exasperated. 'Whatever. Just don't come crawling to me when you cough up a lung and find the entire thing is black.' The two turned a corner down a busier road. Neon lit signs of shops blared at them and reflected on the wet street, enticing in customers from the cold with deals and central heating. Naruto glanced at Shikamaru who was eyeing up a MacDonald's further down the street.

'Didn't you eat before the shift started with the rest of us?'

'Yeah but that was…' he studied his watch. 'Six hours ago.' Shikamaru frowned at Naruto. 'What scares me is that you are never hungry. All of the other staff go and get food after their shifts, even Neji.'

'I don't like late night food though,' Naruto protested, but dutifully followed his friend into the empty fast food restaurant, and ate the small bag of chips and pot of ketchup that Shikamaru thrust to him when they were seated. Finished, he stretched tightly and and grunted when he heard a vertebrae click in his back. Late night shifts like this were always hard, yet the pay was good, and despite Neji's angry nature, he was treated well – though the strict tidiness rules were a pain. He stood to dispose of his and Shikamaru's rubbish, and then the two left the restaurant, separating when they reached the end of the road. Naruto couldn't quite recall how he'd got himself home after that, but the softness of his bed was all too inviting to ignore.

Sasuke turned the ignition keys in his car, and the vehicle stuttered to life. His brother lived further out of London, which was a pain to get to on public transport, but simple and relatively quick by car. Sasuke didn't drive much due to the congestion charges in his area; he preferred to ride the bus to work and walk wherever he could. Petrol was so expensive these days, and being an estate agent in central London meant nothing was too far away from the branch. Sasuke's phone which was resting in the passenger seat buzzed as he joined the queue at some traffic lights ahead. He quickly unlocked it, checking the message before the lights changed and he'd have to pull away.

_You busy today?_

_N_

Noticing the lights, Sasuke tossed the phone back on the seat and carried on driving. He reached his house, parked the car in a space further down the street, grabbed his coat and phone, and got out, locking his car as he walked away. Swiping down to unlock his phone, he tapped a reply to Naruto's message with his thumb while he walked.

_Not really. Any ideas?_

As he was taking off his shoes in the little hallway of his house and placing them on a pine shoe rack, his phone buzzed again, indicating a reply.

_You said something about rock climbing at the party. There's a session on at the sports centre near my house in a couple of hours. Wanna go?_

Sasuke smirked. He hadn't climbed in a while; it would be a nice change from running which he'd taken up recently. He tapped a short

_Alright, coming to your house_

Into his phone and hit send, then went to change into something more flexible than jeans and a jumper. He slipped on a pair of light grey tracksuit bottoms and a blue t-shirt, put on a pair of rough, black converse, and set off, grabbing his coat once again, his phone, keys, and oyster, and then left the house, shutting the door with a clunk. Digging around in his coat pocket, he drew out a pair of small earphones, and while waiting at the bus stop, plugged them into his phone and tapped _play. _

**Bit of a transition chapter – sorry!**

**The next one will begin to jack up the tension between them… *Evil laugh***

**Reviews are paramount to the safe working of society.**


End file.
